


Happy Valentine's Day

by Saelem



Series: Ereri/Riren Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Military, Oneshot, Plot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelem/pseuds/Saelem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi worries about Eren when he doesn't contact him for a week while in the military.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

It was the first in quite a long time I had been filled with such worry. Eren hadn’t called in the past week at all, no video chat, no texts, no nothing. Ever since he enlisted in the military 3 years ago he’s always called me or I called him, everyday. There was no exception. This, this week was different, I had not heard anything from him. What if something happened, what if his injured, what if he’s…never mind I’m not even going to think that way.

I leaned back on the couch and began typing away at the new report for work I had to fill out, hopefully it would get my mind off of Eren and the reasons he might not be able to call or answer me. I began filling out the document, it did not take long to complete in the slightest, but then again I was used to it by now. The client I was currently work with was filing for divorce, and out of all of my years of being a lawyer, these were by far the worst cases. It was none stop papers to being filled out, not to mention the extra stress of demanding clients that were desperate to get away from their partners for whatever reason. Definetly not fun.

I almost was done with the document when I had to check for the date, so I could mark down on which day the file was completed on. I glance at the time and date at the top right corner of my screen; Sunday, February 14, 2016. "Valentine's Day already?” I said aloud taking a second glance at my screen just to be sure I had it right. 

Dread immediately clouded my mind once more, Eren would surely call or at least text me today, would’t he? Unless something happened to him, that is. 

“Please be okay, please be okay…” I muttered to myself, and of course I got no confirmation of his safety from the empty room. Something had to have happened there was no other way around it, he wouldn’t forget today, I know he wouldn’t that’s not who Eren is. 

I need to calm down, I’ll just calm him again. I reached across the couch and grabbed my phone off the coffee table and quickly punched in Eren’s number once I had the device unlocked.

It ringed.

And ringed.

And ringed.

"The caller you’re trying to reach is unavailable, please leave a message after the beep".

I nearly screamed at the phone clutched in my hand. How dare it tell me my Eren was unavailable. No, no, no, he was available this piece of shit just was not letting me reach him. He is okay, he’s fine, nothing to worry about, but I knew otherwise. My knuckles were turning white around the phone that was still gripped in my hand. Though I quickly lost my grip when I heard a few knocks at the door to the apartment.

Please, please, please don’t let it be the conformation of my greatest fear, don’t let it be someone to tell me my lover of 5 years was no longer living.

I slowly got off the couch, setting down my laptop on the coffee table, a little too shakily. I almost tripped when making my way to the door where the carpet connects to the marble beneath my feet. The knocking started me again bringing me out of my trance of thought. I reached my arm out hesitating as I unlocked the door, fearful of the news that could be residing on the other side. My shaky hand grasped the doorknob, twisting it and pulling it back revealing who was on the other side.

Eren.

I saw wide grin on his face, in arms roses resided and against the roses was a scarlet box of what I assumed wear chocolates. I disregarded all of that, I was overjoyed at Eren’s presence and immediately latched my arms around him and pulled him in that tightest hug I had ever given in my life. “Eren, oh god I was so worried, I thought something happened to you…” I felt tears streaming down my face from the immense relief and happiness in seeing my partner. He was home, he was safe, and most importantly, he was alive.

I pulled back after a few moments, I looked up at Eren who had a smile still plastered on his face. Then he spoke “I’m sorry Levi, I meant to call you this week before I left but I damaged my phone on my last day at the base. Then my flight got delayed, so I actually would have been home three days ago if it hadn’t been from that blizzard.” It was starting to make sense now, but before I could think he spoke up again, “I know I probably worried you, but I think the timing was perfect. After all I’m sure you know what to day is right?” the whole time he talked the shitty grin on his face never left.

Before I knew it he was already inside, putting down the box and the flowers on the table, and his suitcase beside the couch that I had failed to notice earlier.  
I shut the door to the apartment behind me, and walked over to him. He picked up the flowers and handed them to me. “Hey Levi, this time I’m not just visiting, I’m here to stay, I was honorably discharged before I left.”

I could feel butterflies in my stomach, I would no longer have to worry, he would be safe here, with me. 

Before I knew it I was leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on his lips, before hugging him again, this time not in a death grip. 

“Eren I’m-I’m so happy, I can’t believe it, you're safe. God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Levi, and Happy Valentine's Day.”

“Happy Valentine'sDay to you too, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment if you liked it, constructive criticism is welcomed! :)
> 
> Instagram: erericake


End file.
